Now Or Never
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: Bree has had a crush on Chase ever since they found out they weren't related. She's always kinda had a crush on him, and deep down she knows he feels the same way. If she's going to confess her love it's now or never. Inspired by the song Now or Never by Jodie Connor.


**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats or the song Gangnam Style**

* * *

><p><strong>Bree's POV<strong>

I was sitting in the living room when Adam, Chase, and Leo came busting through the door talking and laughing about the new Pig Zombies movie they just saw.

"Hey guys. How was the movie?"

"IT! WAS! AWESOME!" Leo says

"No it was awesometastic!" Adam says before going to the kitchen to get a snack, and Leo does the same

"Yeah, even I thought it was pretty good, and I can't stand those movies" Chase says, and plops down on the couch

"Then why did you even go?" I say and plop down beside him

"Have you seen the graphics on it? They are amazing!"

"So what have you been doing?" he asks me

"Drawing"

"Really?" he looks surprised "That's it?

"Yup, I really couldn't find anything to do. All my friends were busy, Mr. Davenport is at a tech conference, and Tasha had to do a special report on a baby that looks like Justin Bieber"

He laughs "Seriously?"

"Yup. I just figured I'd wait for you guys to get home, and then we could do something"

"I'm gonna get some water. You want some?" Chase asks me

"Sure"

He walks over to the fridge, and pulls out two water bottles. He's about to come back over when Leo stops him.

"Hey" Leo says "Adam and I are gonna be down in the lab watching the Pig Zombies marathon. You wanna come?" Leo asks Chase

Chase looks at me "Nah, I think I'll just stay up here, and hang out with Bree"

"Okay" Leo says, and he and Adam both walk over to the elevator. Chase comes back over, and hands me a water bottle

"You didn't have to stay with me. You could've gone down with them" I tell him

"Nah, I'd rather stay up here with you. And besides, the newest one is when they started using the new animation. The old ones are still as stupid as they were before" he says and I giggle

We decide to watch Girl Vs Monster, because Chase saw the commercial, and he wanted to see how real the monsters looked.

He put his arm around me, and I laid my head on his shoulder.

_Okay _I think _It's just the two of us. i need to tell him how I feel. _I sigh_ It's now or never_

"Chase?" I say

"Yes Bree?"

"I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"ChaseIlikeyou" I say using my super speed

"Umm, a little slower this time"

I take a deep breath "Chase...I like you"

"You...do?"

I nod, and look down at the floor. We're both silent for a minute until...

"Bree?"

I look up, and Chase presses his lips to mine. Chase pulls me closer to him. When we pull apart we stare into each other's eyes.

"Bree"

"Yeah"

"I like you too" I smile, and we kiss again

This time when we pull apart we see our family staring at us

"Uh..." Chase says, and we both sit there looking at our family not knowing what to say

"FINALLY!" Leo says

"What?" I say

"The four of us knew that you two would eventually end up together" Leo says

"Yeah, and we were even betting on when it would happen" Mr. Davenport says

"You were?" Chase asks

"Duh" Adam says

"And guess who won" Tasha says in a voice that is less than excited

"Who?" I ask

"Well you guys found out that you weren't related in July" Mr. Davenport says

"I guessed August" Leo says

"I guessed September" Tasha says

"I guessed November" Adam says

"And I guessed December" Mr. Davenport says

"But it's October" Chase says

"Yeah, so who won?" I ask

"MEEE!" we all turn to see Eddy on the monitor

"Wait! Eddy won!?" I ask laughing

"Yup, I did girly. Now pay up Donnie"

"Fine" Mr. Davenport says, and walk over to Eddy's screen. He swipes it, and Edie pops up

"Hey hot stuff. You look like a million mega pixels"

"Oh, I bet you say that to all the emoticons"

"Hey guys, how about this?" Eddy says, and he starts playing the song Gangnam Style.

Eddy and Edie start dancing on the screen.

Tasha and Mr. Davenport start dancing very badly.

Adam and Leo start doing I don't even know what, but I think it's dancing.

Me and Chase decide to get up, and join our family.


End file.
